Seo Sang-Hyuk
Final Final New Cabin Contest About About= ~explanation of reasons here~ As there are hundreds of Greek gods, it isn't realistic to add endlessly, as so many scopes and powers overlap. Not to mention a handful really can't have cabins for various reasons. Well for a special contest, a final last time event, we are going to let you guys compete for a new cabin ideas. The rules however will be strict, and it will not be easy. The Admin team also reserves the right to call no-winner, in the event that the entries don't really meet the requirements. We will be adding a total of 3 new cabins to replace the three recently deleted. This is the last time we ever plan on running this event. Three new cabins will bring us back up to 45 active cabins. This means there will be 3 winners and no runners up. The criteria and rules may seem harsh, but adding a new cabin is not something we do lightly, and therefore must be taken very seriously and must have a good amount of effort put into this. As I said above and stress again, the Admin Team reserves the right to DQ everyone, if no entries are reasonable. |-| Rules & Voting= *You must be at least a level 5, or becoming a level 5 prior to the last day of the month. *Only one entry per user *Entries must be in by the 25th in order to qualify. *It cannot be someone who can't actively have kids. So gods/goddesses like Atlas, Kronos, Oceanus, Ouranos, Gaea, Leto etc. Basically anyone that is faded, dead, cut into a million pieces, in tartarus, exiled for going against the gods, etc. *If there are minor overlaps of gods/goddesses who already have cabins, that may be overlooked, but any major overlaps will cause it to be DQ'd. For instance, we have more than enough water/ocean gods, love gods, and fear/terror type gods. *Their scope should be something that gives room for good powers. For example, if it was a goddess of childbirth, and nothing else. Let's face it, you might be able to scrape up a few power ideas from that, but it won't be many and it'll probably end up a very un-popular cabin. We don't need un-popular cabins that are always almost empty. *It can only be one god/goddess not a group *It must be a Greek god/goddess. If you aren't sure, Theoi is the best source for all things Greek How Voting Will Work For this voting will be a two-step process. #The first round will be between admins and bcrats only (any who have not entered the contest that is). We will sort through and decide if any (or maybe all) should be dq'd. #If any remain after the first round, because this effects the entire wiki, we will put the remaining entries up for a wiki wide vote. The vote will remain open for 2 to 5 days (depending on how fast everyone votes). Only level 5's and up will be permitted to vote. Now in general, the 4 cabins that get the most votes will win, however until the 25th there's no way to know how many may DQ prior to phase 2 of voting. If 4 or less cabins make it to Phase 2, whatever there are will automatically win and the contest is over. If more than 4 cabins make it to phase 2 of voting, the top 4 that get the most votes will win. Every user who is a level 5 or up, will be allowed to vote twice, but both votes can't be for the same cabin. |-| Prizes= The winners will: #Their character will count as a minor character #They will have a whole month as head counsellor where no one else can challenge |-| Important Note= I can't stress enough that your chances will be greatly increased for winning if your entry has a broad array of scopes to get powers from and does not overlap too greatly with existing cabins. For instance, Circe would be cool to have, but she's essentially goddess of magic, which means she's just another Hecate. |-| Entries break=no prefix=Contest:Character Collaboration Contest/ preload=Template:Character Collaboration Contest buttonlabel=Enter the Contest namespace=Contest category=Character Collaboration Entry shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Entry Last Edit Last Author Archives *2014 Archives